A Jealous Husband and an Old Flame
by Forever Cullen
Summary: An old Friend of Arthur's come to visit Camelot and Arthur soon learns that his relationship with his husband Merlin is not all what it appears to be.


**Note: Ygraine is alive, Uther and Arthur didn't really get along growing up, Magic is allowed and Merlin is not only a Lord but one of the most powerful beginnings to be born with magic.**

Arthur smiled as he noticed his husband sitting on the stone steps of the courtyard, he always loved it when Merlin came to watch him train, watch him fight it didn't matter to Arthur that Merlin sat with one of his spell books reading while he fought, when they had first started dating it had been a problem for Arthur mainly because he wanted to show off to the young Lord but after a not so small fight Arthur soon realised that it wasn't about showing off it was about spending time together while doing different things, being there while not being there.

Arthur soon realised that Merlin had never once asked him to watch while he studied or to even take part in his lessons, though Merlin studied in the same room with Arthur there he never once made Arthur do something he wouldn't find enjoyment out of. While dating Merlin the young Prince learnt a lot about himself and about how to be in a real relationship and by their first Anniversary Arthur was already planning on forever.

They have only been married a year and Arthur couldn't believe just how happy he was, his life had improved with Merlin, his relationship with his father had improved and he no longer had to act like a selfish royal to get people to see him, to take him seriously.

As Arthur turned his attention back to his knights he watched as a group of men rode into Camelot, calling training to an end Arthur walked over to the newcomers.

"Arthur Pendragon, you sure grew up handsome." One of the riders said as he jumped down off his horse.

"James? James Morrow is that you?" Arthur smiled.

"The one and only." James laughed as Arthur pulled him into a hug. "It is good to see you Arthur."

"It's good to see you as well mate." Arthur said as he released his hold on the other man.

"I hear you got yourself married to some sorcerer." James replied as they started to walk towards the castle.

"Warlock, My Merlin is the most powerful being born." Arthur smiled with pride as his eyes spotted Merlin waiting for him.

"Hmm I find that hard to believe given the sight of him." James told Arthur as he looked Merlin up and down. "I do believe you used to like your lovers with more meat on their bones."

Arthur laughed. "That I did."

"Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin this is James Morrow, he and his family used to live in Camelot." Arthur informed his husband.

"I didn't just live in Camelot Arty. You and I use to date." James playful punched Arthur's shoulder.

"That too. Why don't I show you around." Arthur smiled as leaned forward giving Merlin a quick kiss before walking off with James.

Merlin blinked as he watched his husband walk away from him completely forgetting all about him and their plans for the afternoon, picking up his book Merlin slowly made his way into the Castle.

As the day went on Merlin found that Arthur had not only forgotten about him but about his duties as well, He had bumped into a fuming Uther who had demanded to know where his son was only to be pulled away by his wife and Queen, Ygraine, Merlin couldn't believe that Arthur had forgotten all about his meeting with his father.

Arthur smiled as he walked into his chambers, it had been a long time since he had seen James and it was nice to catch up, closing the door behind him Arthur turned to find Merlin sitting up in bed his book resting on his lap.

"You didn't have to wait up for me Merlin." Arthur said as he started to change into his nightwear.

"You missed dinner Arthur not to mention the meeting with your father and our lunch date." Merlin informed him.

"I had dinner Merlin, Father will understand that I was seeing to a fellow Lord." Arthur replied as he climbed into bed.

"You could have had a knight tell me you weren't coming for lunch or dinner." Merlin sighed.

"Merlin you're my husband not my Mother or my warden, you don't need to know where I am every second of the day." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"It would have been polite to inform your husband that you would be missing lunch and not leave me waiting with a basket full of food by the stables, Or dinner, I let the candle burn out before I gave up waiting for you." Merlin snapped.

"You knew I was catching up with an old friend it was a given that you shouldn't wait up." Arthur said as he turned to face his husband.

"I'm sure all husbands love to know that their other half is off with their former lover." Merlin growled.

"Really Merlin, I'm with you not him so grow up." Arthur demanded.

Merlin picked up his book and placed it on the bedside table before laying down and resting his head on the pillow and whispering a small incantation, Arthur believing he had won smiled and went to lie back down only for the room to Change.

Blinking his eyes, Arthur found himself in a cold guest room. "Childish." Arthur yelled hoping Merlin would hear him before he tried to get comfortable enough to go to sleep.

When morning broke Arthur was shocked to find his manservant setting the table up for his breakfast.

"TImory what are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Lord Merlin informed me of the change of sleeping arrangements so that I would not be late in serving you your breakfast." Timory replied.

Arthur rolled his eyes before getting up. "Thank you."

Timory nodded. "The King also wishes to see you after you have eaten."

"And how is the King?" Arthur asked.

"He seemed fine my lord, it is hard to tell when your mother sits with him so." Timory replied.

Arthur nodded. "Can you find my husband and tell him that I won't be dining with him for lunch."

Timory stopped what he was doing and looked down at his feet.

"Timory?" Arthur asked.

"Lord Merlin wanted me to let you know that you are not expected for Lunch or Dinner, That he will not be waiting for you." Timory said slowly.

Arthur sighed, "Then can you let Lord James know that I'm free for that ride this afternoon."

Timory nodded but looked up at his Prince. "My Lord my I speak freely?"

"You may." Arthur replied.

"Lord Merlin loves you and I know you love him but is it really wise to be seen courting another man?" Timory wondered.

"I'm not courting him, James is an old friend." Arthur informed him.

Timory nodded. "But you do not forget Merlin when you are with Lord Gwaine and his husband. Nor do you ask me to have the kitchen staff prepare a basket of food that was not to eaten by you and Lord Merlin."

"It is not your place to question me Timory. Merlin is my husband and I love him dearly I am simply catching up with an old friend." Arthur snapped.

"Yes my Lord." Timory bowed his head and walked out of the room.

"I love Merlin, I do." Arthur said to an empty room.

Arthur soon found himself sitting in the council chambers with his father sitting at the head of the table looking at him with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Where were you yesterday?" Uther demanded.

"I lost track of time, I was showing James around the castle." Arthur replied.

"James? Morrow?" Uther asked.

Arthur nodded. "He arrived yesterday."

"And you chose to ignore your duties as Heir and Husband for this useless waste of space." Uther growled.

"I was catching up with an old friend." Arthur said looking away from his father.

"That boy was never your friend. Do you have any idea what this will do to Camelot when Lord Balinor finds out that my son is courting another." Uther hisses.

"I'm not courting him." Arthur yelled as he stood up. "All you care about is that stupid treaty you made the moment I said I wanted to court Merlin." With that said Arthur stormed out of the room.

Merlin was walking back from the lower town when he noticed Arthur riding off with Lord James, growling to himself Merlin walked back into the castle and over to one of the knights training.

Arthur was having fun, he felt like a young boy again, he and James had spent a wonderful afternoon hunting in the forest before heading back to Camelot, throughout their journey they talked about what fun that used to have and Arthur couldn't help but laugh at the things they use to get up to, by the time they had returned to Camelot the sun had set and many were sitting down enjoying their dinner.

"I'll see you tomorrow on the training field?" Arthur asked as he handed the reins over to the stablehand.

"Tomorrow? Are we not going to have dinner?" James asked.

"I've already missed one dinner with Merlin, he won't be happy if I cancel again." Arthur replied as they walked out of the stables.

"But you told me that he is already mad at you, what's one more missed dinner?" James said as he moved to walk closer to Arthur.

"No, I can't have Merlin angry at me, I love him too much, need him. I'll see you tomorrow old Friend." Arthur smiled and patted James shoulder before walking off.

"Friend? We use to be more than that." James muttered as he walked back to where he was staying.

Arthur entered the room half expecting Merlin to be waiting for him what he didn't expect was Merlin and one of his knights dining together.

"What is going on here?" Arthur demanded.

"You're interrupting my evening." Merlin answered.

"Merlin what is going on?" Arthur asked again.

"Are you blind as well as stupid? I'm having a lovely dinner with Lord Kent. Did you know that he can ride a horse backwards while firing arrows?" Merlin smiled and placed a hand on Lord Kent's arm.

"No I did not. Kent you may leave." Arthur growled.

"No no, Stay. My husband has some catching up with an old lover to do." Merlin leaned over and smiled. "Shall I refill your goblet?"

Lord Kent looked between the two royals unsure of what he was meant to do before remembering what Lord Merlin had promised him.

"I would be delighted for some more wine My Lord." Lord Kent smiled.

"Oh Please call me Merlin." Merlin smiled.

"MERLIN." Arthur yelled.

"Hmm oh you're still here. Wine?" Merlin asked raising the bottle

"Get lost Kent NOW." Arthur hissed.

This time Kent didn't need to think about staying, he was already up onto his feet and heading out the door, it was one thing to dine with a friend and another to be caught in the middle of a lovers fight.

"Why did you do that for?" Merlin yelled.

"You're my husband merlin, you can't be dining with the knights." Arthur yelled.

"Oh but it's okey for you to go running off with an old lover." Merlin demanded.

"I didn't run off. We went hunting." Arthur sighed.

"Followed by a lovely picnic in the woods." Merlin leaned back into his chair and looked at his husband.

"I'm the Prince Merlin, I can't have my husband doing whatever he damn well wants." Arthur growled.

"Well maybe I don't want to be your husband anymore." Merlin said calmly.

Arthur froze where he stood, his heart beating faster and so loud that he thought he was about to pass out. "Wh..What?"

"I love you Arthur but lately I've become a second thought and I was okay with that, I could live with that. But then I got pushed aside for your ex, an ex that you almost married. I don't know if I'm strong enough to handle being third on your list." Merlin sighed as he stood up.

"I know I've pushed you aside these past few days but Merlin you were never a second thought." Arthur said as he moved closer to his husband.

"Really? Because when we have lunch it's in the castle, in our room. It always feels forced like you don't really want to be there. Dinner is filled with small chit chat before we move to the bed. Sometimes it feels like we're just strangers that have to stay together because a piece of paper says so." Merlin moved away from Arthur and over to the window. "We're not the same people we used to be before marriage, somehow we lost them."

Arthur paused as he went went to move closer to his husband, Merlin was right they weren't who they once were, somehow everything had become routine, second nature, boring.

"You're right, we're falling into a runt but we can get out of it, together." Arthur whispered as he moved to stand behind Merlin. "I love you Merlin and I don't want to spend a second without you."

Merlin sighed as he leaned back, resting his body against Arthur's. "James loves you."

"But I love you. James and I we never really stood a chance, there was no future for us. It was nice I'll admit being around him again, made me feel young, carefree. But all I could think about was you. How you would have loved to come with me, how we could have gone in the lake and just have fun. You aren't a second thought, never Merlin." Arthur placed his head onto Merlin's shoulder.

"I hated seeing the two of you riding off together." Merlin whispered.

"I'm sorry love, but you did get your own back with Lord Kent." Arthur chuckled.

"He wanted something and I needed to make you feel like you were being replaced." Merlin informed him. "I felt bad about it, It's not me. I don't use people."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. "You did what needed to be done."

Carefully Merlin turned in Arthur's arms. "I don't want to lose you." Merlin cried.

Pulling Merlin tightly to him, Arthur kissed the top of Merlin head. "Never. I've been prat but you knew that when you married me."

Merlin let out a small chuckle before pulling back and looked up at Arthur. "I can't, I don't want to be second anymore."

Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's cheeks. "Never, nothing comes before you, not then not now, not ever." With that's Arthur pulled merlin into a deep passionate kiss.

"You know what the best part of fighting is?" Merlin asked when they pulled apart.

"I'm sure you'll tell me." Arthur smiled.

"The make up sex." Merlin purred.

Arthur laughed as he threw Merlin over his shoulder and carried him the short distance to the their bed before carefully yet playfully throwing him down onto the mattress. "I'm going to show you just how much I love you Merlin."

"I love you Arthur." Merlin smiled as he pulled Arthur down on top of him as they kissed.

The next morning Arthur woke to his husband resting his head on his chest and softly snoring to himself, Carefully so not to wake him Arthur got out of bed and dressed before heading out the door.

When Merlin opened his eyes he found the bed empty, sighing to himself Merlin slowly placed his hand on Arthur's side of the bed. "It's still warm."

Merlin had just finished getting dressed when Arthur entered their chambers and smiled at him. "I was going to wake you."

"You know I can never sleep without you." Merlin smiled.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for breakfast." Arthur asked.

Merlin looked over at the table before looking back at his husband. "Sure."

"Good. Grab your cloak I have the perfect spot to take you." Arthur replied as he grabbed his own blue cloak.

"Arthur?" Merlin wondered.

"Come Love." Arthur took Merlin's hand and pulled close before picking him up and carrying out of their chambers earning a laugh from Merlin.

When they reached the stables Arthur placed Merlin on his feet and smiled.

"I thought you said we were having breakfast?" Merlin asked.

"We are, outside of the castle. I've already spoken to Mother and I've got the whole day free to just be your husband, to be your Arthur." Arthur answered as he kissed Merlin on the lips.

"Really?" Merlin said as his eyes started to fill with water.

"Really, It's just you and me for the day. We're going to have a nice breakfast by the lake then maybe even a swim. We can do whatever we want to do." Arthur smiled as he wiped away Merlin's tears. "Now let's get going."

Uther watched from the window of his chambers as his son rode off with his husband before turning to look at his wife.

"Don't look at me like that Uther, You work him to hard, I think he's earnt a day to just be with his husband." Ygraine said as she placed a necklace around her neck.

"How will he know to be king if I don't push." Uther said as he moved away from the window.

Ygraine sighed as she looked at her husband through the mirror. "I understand better than anyone what Merlin feels. You're always the king Uther, even when we're alone you're still the king. I love you not for the crown you wear but who you are. Being King has ruined your relationship with your son because you only see him as an heir, And I... I've grown so used to being second in your life that I no longer care if you come to bed or dine with me. I'm glad that Merlin spoke up before it was too late, now they stand a chance at not becoming us."

Uther was gobsmacked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, yes he had put Camelot before his family but he always thought he was doing the right thing by them. "Ygraine."

"You'll be late for your council." Ygraine reminded him as she picked up another piece of jewellery.

Uther paused unsure of what he should do, he couldn't help but think back to the old days where he would cancel any and all appointments just to be with his wife. Where had that man gone? Where had they gone?

Slowly he walked over to the door and called for the nearest guard before informing them to cancel his meetings for the day.

Turning around Ygraine looked at her husband with a confused expression.

"I've been king far too long my love, it's hard to turn it off but I should never, I don't need to be him with you. We got so caught up in raising Arthur and Camelot that we forgot about each other, from now on I don't want to be just a king, I want to b e your husband, the man you turn to, laugh with, Love with. Together we can be them again." Uther whispered as he moved to take his wife's hands in his. "Together we can just be Uther and Ygraine."

Ygraine smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks, she had wanted her husband back so badly that it had just become easier to dream about what they were and now after so many years Uther was finally looking at her like he used to, with eyes that held so much love, so much passion and it was all directed at her.

"I've missed you." Ygraine whispered as she pulled Uther into a hug sobbing into his chest.

"And I have missed you." Uther kissed the top of his wife's head before they slowly moved towards the bed.

It was almost sunset before Arthur and Merlin returned to the castle having spent the whole day in a small clearing by the lake. In those few hours Arthur realized just how much he had put before his husband and just how much they had changed since saying 'I do'. Arthur vowed to never lose sight of his love for Merlin and to never put anything before his warlock ever again.

Merlin had enjoyed the rare day with his husband, it had been a lovely sunny day, they had eaten breakfast by the lake before taking a short walk so that they would be able to swim in the lake, of course the moment they entered the water Merlin found himself attacking Arthur's lips and the rest was just a blur of hot passionate sex.

When they had entered their chambers Merlin was already yawning and giving Arthur a sleepy smile.

"Why don't you get into bed and I'll join you shortly." Arthur said as he kissed the top of Merlin's head.

Merlin sighed happily. "I might fall asleep on you."

"I'm just going to put our blanket in the wash pile for tomorrow then I'll join you." Arthur smiled as he watched his husband slowly strip out of his clothes and climb into bed. "Want your night shirt?"

"..."

Arthur laughed. "I guess I really did wear you out." Carefully Arthur moved towards his sleeping love and covered him over just as someone knocked on their chamber door.

Quickly Arthur moved to open the door so whoever it was would not wake Merlin. "James?" Arthur asked shocked.

"Arthur I thought we were going to meet for lunch?" James said as he looked over the young Prince's shoulder to see Merlin fast asleep.

"Merlin and I were enjoying a rare day off from being us." Arthur replied. "What is it you want James?"

"You. I still love you Arthur." James informed the other man.

"I'm with Merlin James, I love Merlin." Arthur pleaded with his friend.

"You loved me once." James sighed.

Slowly Arthur stepped out of his chambers and closed the door behind him. "I did, But James we were never good together, you have to see that."

"It could be different this time." James smiled. "We both grown."

"Doubtful seeing as I was falling for Gwen when we first did anything. If you have come here to win me back or to steal me then you need to get back on your horse and be gone by daylight." Arthur warned him.

"You were the only one that loved me." James whispered.

"That's not true, you're just looking into the past and not seeing your future." Arthur placed a hand on James shoulder and smiled. "I have always been your friend and as your friend I have to tell you that you're being a fool."

"What?" James asked confused.

"When you rode into Camelot I noticed that one of your men did not like you hugging me. You need to stop looking in my direction and start looking at your friends." Arthur smiled.

"You're my friend." James smirked.

"But I'm happily married to a wonderful and powerful man, one that if you did try to steal me away would make you regret ever looking at me for the rest of your life. Merlin may look all sweet and innocent but trust me he's got an evil side that could rival my mother." Arthur laughed. "You should have seen him when he first came to Camelot, he sure put me in my place a few times."

James smiled. "I guess I waited too long before coming back."

"You did, but we never worked James and by leaving you found what you were looking for you just haven't let it in yet." Arthur patted James shoulder before opening the door to his chambers. "Now if your excuse me I have a sleeping husband to join."

James nodded. "Good night old Friend."

"Good night James." Arthur smiled as he walked into his chambers and closed the door before stripping out of his clothes and join his husband in the bed, Pulling Merlin into his arms Arthur kissed the top of Merlin's head before closing his eyes.

"I would turn him into a frog and keep that frog in a glass jar on my dresser." Merlin whispered.

"I always said you had a wicked side." Arthur chuckled.

"Thats me being nice." Merlin smiled.

"Sleep my love." Arthur pulled Merlin closer to his body and smiled.

"My Arthur." Merlin whispered as sleep reclaimed him.

"Yours." Arthur promised as he fell asleep.

It was a few months later that Arthur started to worry about his Merlin, for the past couple of days Merlin had been throwing up and even running from a room complaining about the smell, finally Arthur had gotten Merlin to agree to see Gaius even though his husband claimed he had it all well in hand.

Gaius smiled as he looked at the young couple, he remembered when he had to inform Uther and Ygraine of their good news and he was honoured to be able to do so again.

"Do you know what is wrong with him?" Arthur worried.

"Arthur it's simply a bug, I told you I did not need to see Gaius." Merlin complained.

"You don't know that, it could be a number of things." Arthur replied his voice slightly higher than normal.

"Are you yelling at me? What if I was ill yelling won't solve anything." Merlin snapped.

Gaius had a hard time keeping the smile from forming on his face as he watched Arthur try and backtrack.

"There is nothing wrong with him Sire, Merlin is simply with child." Gaius informed them.

"Told you so... Wait...What?" Merlin asked.

"You're pregnant Merlin."Gaius repeated.

Merlin blinked at him as he slowly placed a hand over his stomach only now noticing the small bump.

"You mean...we're going ...Baby?" Arthur gasped.

"Now like babies, seeing as Merlin already has a bump normally the bump wouldn't be noticeable until the five month but Merlin is only four months gone." Gaius replied.

"The lake." Merlin smiled.

"Oh my God, we made a baby in the lake. It's going to have gills and a tail and oh gods." Arthur panicked.

Merlin rolled his eyes but smiled at his husband. "Our baby won't have gills or a tail. It will have my magic and your good looks hopefully it would get your pratness."

"Hey!" Arthur shook his head and smiled at his husband. "We're having a baby."

"Babies." Gaius interrupted.

"As is more than one?" Arthur asked.

"That is what it normally implies. Yes sire." Gaius chuckled.

"Don't worry Arthur, We got this." Merlin smiled but deep down he wondered if he would regret saying that.

As the months passed Merlin grew bigger and bigger, Ygraine and Uther were overjoyed with the news so where their friends, and even though Arthur had to face the many mood swings a day could bring he was still both shocked and excited to beginning this new chapter of his and Merlin's story.

The big day came all too long for both Arthur and Merlin and no matter how much they had planned they still didn't feel ready to be parents. Merlin and Arthur had agreed that if there was more than one child they would each name one and in case of a third child they would give that honour to the grandparents.

Merlin smiled as he looked down at the sleeping baby girl in his arms, she had a small amount of hair on top of her head that shune while in the sun, while Arthur sat beside him holding their son so carefully that if Merlin was so tired he would have made fun of him.

Ygraine smiled as she and Uther walked into the chambers and over to the bed. "Oh they're lovely." she whispered.

"That they are." Uther agreed as he placed a hand on the lower pair of Ygraines back. "What are their names?"

"Arthur and I agreed to name one each and to not tell the other until the birth. I think that might not have been my best idea." Merlin smiled.

"Have fair love, I picked a strong name our son and Albion's next king." Arthur replied as he looked up from his son's face.

"Can I hold one first?" Ygraine asked.

Merlin nodded and carefully handed over his daughter to her grandmother.

"Oh you're beautiful. Is her hair blond or white?" Ygraine wondered.

"I think it's a light blond, we won't know until it grows more." Merlin replied.

"So what is the little princess's name?" Uther asked as he smiled at his granddaughter.

"Acheflow Pendragon, Her name means White flower." Merlin smiled.

"It fits her beautiful." Ygraine smiled. "Hi Flower I'm your grandmother." She said as looked down into the bright blue eyes of the now awake baby.

"And her brother?" Uther asked.

"Amr Pendragon." Arthur smiled proudly before his son let out a loud wale.

"Rock him." Merlin whispered as he watched his husband looked panicked.

"Right, of course." Arthur chuckled before he started to rock his newborn son.

"Amr? Strong name, fit for a king." Uther agreed.

Merlin rolled his eyes and smiled. "Trust you to name our son something that means 'Son of Arthur' You big prat."

"Your prat." Arthur smiled as he lean over and softly kissed his husband before looking down at his son who was now fast asleep. "I love you Merlin so much, you have made me the most happiest man alive."

"I love you too, thank you for giving me two beautiful children that don't have gills or a tail." Merlin laughed softly.

"Merlin." Arthur laughed.

"Shh you'll wake the children." Merlin smiled.

 **THE END**


End file.
